I become a PokeSlut
by Pokerotic22
Summary: Tanya is the local whore. When she isn't having sex with people or battling, she's busy collecting the Unova Badges. But when her whole team of Pokemon is looking for something to fill, will she be up to it? LEMON POKEMONXHUMAN


Author's Note: Wow. This was a certainly taxing lemon to write. This is one of a few requests I have from Zombyra. He asked for his slutty OC to fuck her whole team of Pokemon. Which I happily accepted. This was written in a few hours so there may be some mistakes or something that seems rushed. Hope ya like it.

Hey there, my name's Tanya…but could you hold on for a second? I'm busy fucking some kid, probably a bit younger than me. We were in the middle of the forest and I was busy bouncing on this kid's small cock. I got bored, what can I say? I had my yellow skirt hiked up, my panties hanging off one of my ankles and my tube top pulled up to let my C cup breasts bounce freely. This kid was a bore though, he didn't fill me up at all and he was a virgin no doubt.

I fake moaned as I bounced up and down on his small hard cock. "I-I'm cumming!" He cried out. I felt his juices fill me up. He had a lot of juices to let off for such a small cock. I didn't mind the runt cumming inside me, as I was on birth control. I pulled myself off of him and gave him a wink. "Good work kid, maybe we could do this some other time." I said seductively, even though I was lying. I pulled my panties back up, pulled my skirt and shirt down so I was "decent" again, if you could call me decent.

I gathered my stuff, a backpack which carried all my supplies and walked out of the bushes as if nothing happened. The day was normal from that point on, I did some battling and did a bit of mild fucking. Anyone I lost too, I gave a quick blowjob so I didn't lose any money. Let's just say I swallowed more cum than should be legal, even though I won more than I lost.

I continued on my way and soon realized it was getting dark. Time to stop for the night I supposed. I got a small fire started and sat on a log, eating leftover Cheese Extreme Pizza. It wasn't too long until I heard a strange sound. Well, strange to most, but not to me. I peeked into some bushes and saw something a BIT unexpected. A sexy girl probably a year older than me was blowing her Dewott's 7-inch cock. Hot, much?

I had never really considered Pokeality to be in my sexual activities, but I wasn't exactly against it either. I woulda gladly joined in on their fun, but I had a bit more Pizza to eat and I wasn't about to pass it up before it got cold again. So I let them have their fun. Soon enough, I was done with my food and pretty tired, so I got in my tent and soon fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly through my tent. I guess it was time to get up. The first thing I did as part of my morning rituals was take a pill to keep me from getting pregnant for the day. Who would I be fucking today? Only one way to find out right? I got up, ate a quick breakfast and was on my way with the day. It wasn't too long before I was challenged by a trainer. I'll spare you the details of the battle because it was incredibly boring, they weren't much of a challenge, but I gave all my Pokemon a small workout. Oh, if you're curious, my Pokemon are as follows, Haxorus (Shiny), Samurott, Krookodile, Beedrill, Simisear, and Liepard. They're all male too, plenty of masculinity.

Each of my Pokemon got a chance to "fight" this battle, if you could call it that. As I claimed my cash prize from this guy, I cupped his balls real quick as I left him, probably made his day (even though I didn't finish what I had started). I continued on my way throughout the day until about noon. I had fucked plenty of guys and girls during that time. But even a whore like myself needed a break, so I stopped for lunch. Nothing special this time, just a sandwich.

I let my Pokemon out while I ate, but while I was eating, I noticed something a bit strange with them. They were looking and sniffing around, was I missing something? I let them do their thing while I homed in on some moaning coming from the bushes. There in front of my eyes was a smokin' guy fucking a Sawk doggy-style. And that Sawk was taking it like a champ too. Now I was really in genuine heat. I walked back over to my setup and returned to my sandwich.

But GOD! I couldn't enjoy my sandwich with so much horniness built up. I needed a cock! NOW! I looked over to my Pokemon just by chance when I saw something that they all seemed to have in common at the moment. Each and every one of them had a huge hard-on. That's when a light bulb came on in my head. Was I seriously going to do this? Oh why the hell not!? "Oh boys!" I called over to my Pokemon. They hurried in attention, discreetly trying to hide their cocks. "Oh don't worry sillies, I'm gonna help ya out." It must've been mating season or something, cause it was too much of a coincidence that they were all hard.

I kneeled down in front of Haxorus and moved his black-armored arm away from his cock. A whopping nine inch cock! Oh this was gonna be fun! Hesitantly at first, I grabbed his cock and started stroking, building up a rhythm and shaking off the nervousness of fucking my whole Pokemon team. Haxorus groaned softly at my actions. Then I broke the barrier and wrapped my lips around the head, licking it for a few seconds before taking more of the Pokemon's hard shaft into me. Haxorus let me go on my own a bit before pressing his claw to the back of my head and began face-humping me. The Dragon-Type made sure to force me down to the base of his cock once or twice. It was an awesome sensation, having a Pokemon's nine inch stuffed down your throat.

Soon enough, the rest of my team shook off their nervousness. They began feeling my body a bit, curiously. I took my mouth off Haxorus' cock and turned to Krookodile, who had an eight inch cock right in front of my face. I immediately took it in my mouth, all the way down and then began sucking on it. I left my hand on Haxorus' cock and was stroking him while I jacked off Simisear as well. Simisear was only five inches, but it was still good enough.

I was pretty much closed off from the world until I realized what my trusty starter; Samurott had decided to rip off my tube top. And I don't mean pulling it off over my head violently; I mean I saw it in shreds out of the corner of my eye. I didn't really care, it just caught me off guard. After slashing through my bra hooks, Liepard slinked in and took my tit into his mouth. Samurott was busy fondling the other one from an angle behind me. Last but not least, Beedrill had slipped under me and pretty much obliterated my panties and was massaging my clit with his…antenna? I think. I didn't even know they could do that. I was officially being fucked by six Pokemon at a time (in one way or another). Lemme tell ya, it was AWESOME.

After sucking off Krookodile for a while, Samurott seemed to get impatient, and knocked me to the ground, away from all my other fuck buddies. This disappointed me for a moment until I realized he had actually knocked me onto Liepard, who had snuck away when I wasn't paying attention. The feline lined his six inch cock up with my ass and plunged full force into my "back door." I actually cried out, I hadn't been totally expecting it. Then the others decided to join in, Samurott got above my face and shoved his seven inch cock into my mouth. Two down, four to go. Krookodile took the next available hole, my clean shaven pussy. Krookodile lined up and stuffed his massive cock in me. Beedrill hovered above my C cup breasts, holding them together with his pincers and started humping my chest with his cock. All this left were my hands, which Haxorus and Simisear occupied, a little disappointed. As hard as it was to jack the two off with four cocks in me, I did my best to pleasure them.

I finally realized that I really wanted some one on one with everyone, so I bit on Samurott's cock lightly, enough to make him stop. I told the others to stop as well, which they did reluctantly. I stood up in the circle of the still very horny Pokemon. "All right boys, I'm gonna give you each some one on one time." I winked. I was pretty much covered in small bits of precum, but no biggy. "Beedrill, your first." Beedrill hovered into the circle and the remaining closed the gap. Their message was clear. I wasn't leaving until each and every one of them left a load in me. I knelt in front of Beedrill and began sucking his six inch cock off loudly, purposely making slurping sounds to help get the others off. As I sucked on his cock, I fingered my pussy, which forced me to emit some low moans around the Bug-type's cock.

I took my mouth off his cock and wrapped my breasts around his cock. "Alright Beedrill, let it rip." I said with a very slutty tone. Beedrill wasted no time and began humping my chest with more vigor than before. It was actually enough to make me moan, which usually doesn't happen when I tit fuck anyone. This was obviously Beedrill's specialty. Beedrill began to buzz wildly, signaling his incoming climax. Finally, the Bug-type squirted his juices all over my chest and face.

I didn't even bother to lick it up, as I'd have plenty of "cleaning up" to do after I had fucked the others. Beedrill put me on the ground and lined his cock up with my pussy, diving in. I squeaked and moaned like the whore I was. "Oh Beedrill! Fuck me!" I yelped. This was the most fun I had since I fucked Elesa and her team, in front of the whole audience I might add (luckily there were no kids there, just a bunch of perverts who wanted to see Elesa on the catwalk).

After a few minutes, Beedrill signaled his climax, releasing inside of me. Without hesitation, Beedrill lifted up my legs over my head and went straight into my ass. The bastard didn't even give me a moment to catch my breath. I liked it. "Oh god!" I moaned loudly. After what seemed like forever, Beedrill pulled out, spent. I got up on my knees. "Alright sex muffins, who's next?" I winked. My Shiny Haxorus stepped forward without hesitation.

"Alright, come here big boy." His cock was the largest of the group, so I had been looking forward to this. I wrapped my breasts around his cock and he humped my chest without hesitation. I had my mouth open so the tip would come in every time. Haxorus was definitely into this, as he went a stepped further and shoved his cock into my mouth. Once again, the nine inch Pokecock all the way down my throat, awesome. Haxorus face humped me so hard, I thought I was going to lose it.

Haxorus pulled out of my throat just in time to cum all over my already cum-covered face. The Dragon-Type came around behind me and pushed me down on all fours. Soon enough I had his cock in my ass balls deep. I screamed in both pain and pleasure. Ever had a nine inch in your ass? Well, unless you're a well experienced slut like myself, don't try it. Otherwise, it was AWESOME. Haxorus was pulling my head back, only adding more to the pain/pleasure. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed in lust. His cock was such a sensation in my ass. Haxorus grunted loudly, then let off a huge load in my ass. I was about to fall over from that. I wasn't even done with Haxorus alone and I was already spent. But hell, I wasn't going to let them know they were totally beating me in this "game."

Haxorus pulled out, took a moment, then shoved his huge cock into my pussy. "Oh god!" I squeaked. I couldn't help it, I squirted my juices all over his cock and his legs. I seriously came for a good ten seconds, that's how awesome Haxorus was. Haxorus pulled out of me, satisfied with his work, stepping back into the circle. I got up back on my knees again. "Alright…" I panted. "Who's next?" Krookodile stepped forward. "Alright Krook, let's do this!" I squealed excitedly. Krookodile grabbed my hair and went right to fucking my face. The Crocodile Pokemon wasn't as big as Haxorus, but he was definitely a better fucking, by FAR. And this was just the blowjob. While the other Pokemon were seeming to try and make me enjoy it as well, Krookodile didn't care, he just humped the shit out of my face and pinched my tits hard with his other claw.

Krookodile roared, pulling out and letting out a huge load on my face and chest, a lot more than Haxorus and Beedrill combined. You probably find this disgusting, but I found it hot. Krookodile picked me up and dropped me down on his cock. His cock was balls deep in my ass. "Oh fuck me Krookodile!" I cried out like a little bitch. Krookodile repeatedly dropped me down on his cock without any consideration to me at all. No gentleness at all, my dream fuck. I like it rough, what can I say? Krookodile let off another huge load in my ass, so much that small drops of cum leaked out of my asshole. He didn't take a second to turn me facing out and plunging into my pussy. I screamed as if I was being killed it was so good. "Fuck me Krookodile! Fuck me like the whore I am!"

I wonder who was hearing all this anyways? Like I cared. After Krookodile seemed satisfied, he threw me onto Liepard, who was laying on the ground, ready for me to ride his cock. "Alright Liepard, let's see what you got." I got into cowgirl position and sheathed his cock in my pussy. Liepard purred in pleasure. "Ya like that?" I asked. Liepard purred louder in response. After Liepard blew his first load in my pussy, I scooted forward a bit and put his dick in my ass. I bounced up and down on the feline's cock like there was no tomorrow. When Liepard was signaling his coming climax, I got off and got on my knees. Liepard got up on his hind legs, using my shoulder's for balance while I jacked his cock off furiously. Liepard meowed loudly as he let out his warm cum all over my hand, chest, and face. Liepard, satisfied, returned to the circle. Awesome, only two more. Samurott stood in front of me in all fours, ready to fuck. I crawled under him and took his blue cock into my mouth, cupping his balls as I sucked on his throbbing cock.

When Samurott started face humping me, I knew he was close and prepared myself. I was swallowing all his cum. Sure enough, Samurott roared and I felt his load hit the back of my throat. I got out from under him, still on all fours, and wiggled my ass in front of his face. "Come on big boy, is that all you got?" I taunted. Samurott pushed my face into the dirt and shoved his cock into my by now worn pussy. The Samurai Pokemon was definitely dominating me, just like Krookodile.

After a while, Samurott wasted no time and plunged into my ass. So this is where he was gonna lose his second load? Alright then. Samurott kept my face in the grass and moaned loudly. He was almost done. Samurott began humping my harder and faster and I was waiting to feel the juices in my ass. Sure enough, I felt his cock twitch and release in my ass. Samurott pulled out and left me with cum dripping out of my ass, just like Krookodile.

While I tried to recover, Simisear had other plans and immediately shoved his dick into my ass. The little bastard. I cried out in both pain and pleasure. The anal fuck from the last Pokemon so soon had caught me off guard. Simisear was a pretty good fuck, but not as good as the other big brutes on my team. Simisear cried out and let loose a surprisingly large load in my ass. What the Pokemon lacked in skill, he made up for in cum.

Simisear circled around to my face, which by the way, was no longer in the grass. Since the Pokemon was a bit shorter, I had to lay down to get his cock in my mouth. I sucked and slurped and I knew a second load would be coming rather quickly. But I made the most of it, cupping his balls, jacking him off, the whole nine yards. Soon enough, Simisear let out another surprisingly large load on my face and chest.

I stood up, both me and my Pokemon had been sexually satisfied for the day. "That was fucking awesome guys." I said, cleaning my face off with my fingers. After completely cleaning up, I recalled all my tired Pokemon. It was time to get dressed and move on. I looked around at what was left of my clothes. Nothing left but my short skirt. I shrugged and pulled it on. Out of my backpack I pulled a bra that was a size too small. Oh well, let the passerby have a bit of eye candy.

I pulled my backpack on over my shoulders and began strutting down the path in nothing but my skirt and bra. I was DEFINITELY doing this again.


End file.
